Remembrance
by Aneadriel
Summary: Sequel to THE BABYSITTER. Hope u like!
1. Default Chapter

Remembrance

By: Aneadriel

Chapter 1: Again?

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me, it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This fic is only being written for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made off this fic.

NOTE: sorry about this. I was notified that I had changed Alamin's name to Amariel. Well, sorry about that. Alamin is still Alamin. So here is the correct version.

Note: So sorry for the delay!!! This is a sequel to The Babysitter. Here, Legolas visits Arwen and Aragorn again, although now they are older, gray hairs and wrinkles, but Legolas is still as how he looks like in the movie. Also this time, the kids are older: Areana- 25 yrs old; Endria-24 yrs old; Aleana- 21 yrs old; Ellah- 22 yrs old; Elendir- 26 yrs old; and finally, Alamin- 18 yrs old.

Things are get interesting, I hope. Enjoy!

A young maiden sat at the base of a large tree, reading a book and soaking up the warm summer day. The sunlight shone off the ebony strands of her hair, her pale, yet flawless complexion glowed in the light. Alamin sighed, and looked up at the blue sky above, getting lost in her own little world. She didn't realize her one of her sisters approaching her.

"Alamin, Alamin"

The voice sounded so far away that she didn't react, however, a gentle nudge soon brought Alamin back to the real world.

"Oh Areana. I'm sorry, I did not notice you were there. Please, take a seat.." 

Areana took a seat beside her sister on the soft grass. "What brings you by?" asked Alamin.

"Ah, I have come to spread some news that I just happened to stumble upon."

Alamin smiled. "I see, and what would this news be?"

"I overheard mother and father talking about a feast that is to be held at the palace tonight."

"What is the occasion?" asked Alamin with confusion in her voice, knowing her parents usually didn't hold a feast out of the blue. Something was up and she had a good idea of what was going to come next. 

"Something about finding a husband or along those lines."

Alamin groaned. She, as well as her sisters knew of their parent's intentions. Aragorn and Arwen were getting older, and they wanted to see their children settled down before they passed on. 

"What is wrong?" asked Areana in a gentle voice.

"It's the same thing over and over. Mother and father hold a feast in order for us to find a suitor. I am not ready to settle down."

Areana sighed, not liking where this conversation was getting to. She knew of the countless arguments Alamin had with their parents over the matter.

"Alamin, calm down, I am not finished. There is something else I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Guess who is going to be at the feast?"

"Who?"

"Legolas Greenleaf and his father."

Well, what do you think, should I continue, or not? Please review! Thanks!


	2. We meet again

Remembrance

By: Aneadriel

Chapter 2: We meet again

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me, it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This fic is only being written for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made off this fic.

Alamin and her siblings do belong to me and can't be used without permission! Now, on with the story....

Alamin paced around her room, dressed and ready for the feast but not ready to meet Legolas again. She looked back to the time when she first met Legolas. She was about four years old and he came to baby-sit the kids. She remembered how Legolas looked like when he was dressed in one of her mother's gowns, hair and makeup done by her. She chuckled at the thought. _'The good old days' _she thought to herself. Those days were gone now. Alamin was a young woman now. She sighed. 

__

'Time flies when your having fun. I wish I was still young again so I wouldn't have to go through with this.' 

A sudden knock at the door knocked Alamin out of her thoughts. "Come in" she called. The door to her room opened, revealing Elendir, her brother. 

"What are you doing here Elendir?" asked Alamin.

"I have come to escort you to the feast Alamin. Mother, father, and everyone else is waiting for you."

"Urgh! Why do I have to go to this feast?"

"Because Alamin, s..."

"So that I could find a husband. Big whoop."

Elendir sighed. He too was aware of Alamin's stand on the issue.

"Why do you always have to make things so difficult Alamin? Mother and father are getting older..."

"And they want to see their children settled down. Blah blah blah. Where haven't I heard that before?"

Elendir was starting to get angry.

"Look Alamin. You are going to go to this feast and you are going to have a good time. You don't have to find someone tonight."

Alamin narrowed her eyes.

"Do you have any idea who is going to be there Elendir?"

"What do you mean?"

"Legolas. That's who."

"What about him?"

Alamin sighed. "Do you remember when we were younger and Legolas came to baby-sit us?"

Elendir nodded.

"Remember when Legolas was dressed up in one of mother's dresses, hair and makeup done by yours truly?"

Elendir laughed at the memory.

"Ah yes, the pink gown, ribbons, and the lipstick. I must say you were quite the artist."

Alamin giggled.

"Well thank you Elendir. I must say that it was fun giving a makeover to an elf."

There was a pause between them.

"So, are you ready to go to the feast now?" said Elendir, offering his arm. 

Alamin sighed. 

"Fine."

She took Elendir's arm and was led away from the comfort of her room to the dinning halls.


End file.
